


What Was It Like

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee has to know what it was like for Tony to kiss another man...he finds out. Spoilers for Series 1 Episode 19 Dead Man Talking and Series 3 Episode 8 Under Covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was It Like

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS.

It had all started with a simple question even though he had intended nothing of it. He was curious, so he had asked, he hadn't expected the outcome of his question. Everything had just snowballed, things getting completely out of control. He remembered it like it had been yesterday, they were in the van on the way to a crime scene, just the two of them when he popped the question.

"What was it like?" He had blurted out unable to keep his curiosity to himself any longer.

"What was what like probie?" The other man queried from the drivers seat.

"You know," he started, "Commander Voss. What was it like when you kissed him?"

Silence followed the question, Tony ignoring him, focusing on driving instead of answering. Tim was sure that that would be the end of it, he knew that it was unlikely that Tony would talk about it. He knew that the other man didn't even like to think about it, so telling the probie about it was most likely not going to happen. He had been expecting to be teased mercilessly and pranked for bringing the issue up, but Tony was silent for most of the day, he only spoke if what he had to say was related to the case.

Therefore it had come as a surprise when Tony had asked him if he wanted a beer. They had ended up in Tony's flat drinking, making sure that their phones where on so as not to unintentionally break rule number three. They spoke about stupid things as they drank, getting more drunk. Tim was sure that by now his earlier question had been forgotten, especially due to the copious amount of alcohol the man had consumed. Or at least he thought it would have been, Tony it appeared remembered even in his inebriated state.

"You want to know what it was like?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat to look at Tim.

Tim just nodded, Tony's reactions at the time had been spectacular to watch when he found out he had been kissing a man, but he wanted to know what the actual kiss had felt like. He looked at Tony as the man got up, swaying slightly to walk around the room.

"It's, it was," he floundered, "I can't explain it, it was the same, but different, and he was a dirtbag, kissing them is never good." He stepped closer to where Tim was sat before taking the seat next to him, a look of indecision crossing his face before it relaxed. "I know, imagine me in a dress."

Tim's brow furrowed as Tony's words made it through the alcohol induced haze in his mind, 'imagine me in a dress'. Before he could think on it further he felt the other man's lips on his pressing firmly, Tony's tongue then tracing the seems of his lips. Without thinking he let out a small moan, opening his mouth to the questing tongue, his own tongue just as active, the two men fighting for dominance.

They pulled back needing to breathe, only to stare at each other, the alcohol in their systems allowing them to shed their inhibitions, and suddenly Tony was on him again trying to devour him. Tony then led them to the bedroom, a place Tim had never been before, but he wasn't in any state to look around or take in the decor. Their coupling was frantic, it was lust in its basic form, no emotions involved only driving needs and wants. Of all the places he had expected his question to lead, he had never thought it would lead to him in bed naked under Tony as the other man play his body like an exceptional musician played their instrument.

Waking up the next morning he thought they would both regret their actions, once the alcohol they consumed was out of their systems, but he didn't, and from the way Tony was licking him like a lollipop it seemed like he didn't either. They didn't talk about what they were or what had happened between them, but they seemed to spend more and more of their free time together in one or the others flats. They carried on as normal at work, Tony talking about women and teasing Tim, and Tim reacting as he always had. He knew that all Tony's most recent stories were rubbish, he knew for a fact that he hadn't been out with whoever it was, her name began with a C, the other night because he'd been in his bed crying out his name as Tim had taken him. Things couldn't be any different between them, no-one could know about what they were, partly because they had no idea what they were, but mainly so as they weren't caught breaking Gibbs' rule twelve.

Working undercover in a hotel wasn't one of the best of jobs, but it was one he could deal with, even though he was alone working as hotel staff, Tony and Ziva were there as well, pretending to be a married couple. He wasn't worried about them staying together, he knew Ziva wasn't interested in Tony other than to kill him for annoying her, and he hoped that Tony was faithful to whatever it was they had together. They still hadn't defined themselves, but Tim knew that he had fallen for the other agent, and that he had fallen hard.

It was something that the FBI Agents Maya and Yussif said to him that made him question everything between them, about how Tony and Ziva were very convincing, that they were not just acting. They were wrong though, they had to be, after all they had done to stay below radar Tony wouldn't break rule twelve, not with Ziva anyway, at least he hoped not. If Tony had wanted a woman he could have had one, his ex-girlfriends still called him, Tim's sure that he could have had anyone when he wished. He knew he hadn't and that's how he knew that Ziva and Tony's cover was just that, a cover, if Tony wanted someone else he could have easily left Tim and had them, but they'd been together in either of their beds on all the nights they had off, even if it was just to sleep.


End file.
